Coming Home
by Peachy Kene
Summary: Four years ago, Kagome left him. His best friend of twelve years left... now she's finally returning into his life, but what has changed? Certainly not their feelings for eachother. IK AU Rated M for scenes that are ...questionable...
1. Miss You

Coming Home 

**1 – Miss You**

**Disclaimer – Umm Inuyasha isn't mine. This story is, though.**

**---**

_It was a hot, summer day. The wind didn't blow in the slightest and the sun shone with all its strength. Two kids sat on two swings in a park by a river. One was a boy and one was a girl about twelve years old. The boy had long, black hair and indigo eyes while the girl also had long black hair and hazel eyes._

_"Inuyasha…" The girl said to the boy, swinging slowly using her foot. The boy picked his head up and looked at her. _

"_I wanted you to know that… you've always been my best friend." She said softly, still watching the ground. The boy looked surprised. _

"_Why are you telling me this?" He asked. The girl looked up at him with a tiny tear in her eye._

"_We're moving next week. My parents are getting divorced and my mom found a house she likes and… it's already been decided. I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend." She said giving him a weak smile._

"_Kagome…" The boy started. She sniffled and wiped her tear away with her wrist._

"_I just didn't want you to think otherwise…" She said, jumping off the swing. "I've got to go home, bye Inuyasha!" She said running home. The boy just watched as she ran off. _

_That was the last time he ever saw her._

---

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was in the middle of Science class… what a drag.

'Must've fallen asleep…' He thought to himself. The girl behind him patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Yashi." He turned around and looked at her. She had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"INUYASHA! KIKYOU!" The teacher shouted. They quickly turned to face him.

"Office NOW!" He said. The two laughed as they grabbed their things and kept their lips connected the whole way there.

"Sickos…" The teacher muttered under his breath.

Kikyou released Inuyasha's lips and grabbed his hand as they walked.

"Hey, guess what!" She started. He turned and gave her a sly smile.

"What?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Kikyou giggled and pushed him off her. Inuyasha smiles and wrapped an arm around her back.

"I already got you your birthday present." She smiled wickedly. His birthday was in three days, he'd be turning sixteen.

"Oh, what is it then?" He asked. Kikyou shook her head teasingly.

"I can't tell you!" She shouted. "It's a surprise." Inuyasha pouted a little. "Oh you little baby…" She joked.

"Will I like it?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyou grinned and nodded.

"Of course you will…" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. He leaned in to nibble on her ear.

"Is it something sexy?" He whispered. Kikyou gasped. They stopped as they reached the office… which was only a few feet from the door.

"Let's go get ice cream, instead." Inuyasha suggested as they exited out the double doors.

---

_"Inuyasha…" A little girl about five years old ran through a sprinkler in her clothes, while Inuyasha at five followed closely behind her._

_"What?" He asked as a giant mud pie hit him in the face. "Kagome! That's not nice!" He shouted. Kagome giggled. "My mama's going to be mad!" He shouted. She shook her head._

_"Then get me back so I'll get in just as much trouble!" She shouted. Inuyasha scooped up some nasty looking mud and got ready to throw it at her. _

_"You're just going to let me hit you like that?" He asked. Kagome laughed and ran even further._

_"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted. Inuyasha growled and chased her all through the yard, trying to throw the mud pie at her. He never got to. Her mother came outside and shouted her name._

_"Kagome!" She called. The two kids stopped running around and turned to look at the angry woman._

_"What on earth are you two doing?" She asked. Kagome smiled._

_"Throwing mud pies at each other." The woman shook her head._

_"If I take you both out for ice cream, will you stop tearing up the yard?" She asked, as the two looked around the yard at all the holes in the grass and random chunks of mud._

_"YEAH!" The both shouted enthusiastically as they ran inside._

**---**

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked as they sat at the diner with a milkshake in between them.

"Yeah? He asked getting out of his daze. Kikyou smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled embarrassed by his thoughts.

"Well you remember Kagome Higurashi?" He asked. Kikyou nodded.

"Of course, we were all like best friends." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea… I miss her a lot lately." He said. Kikyou sighed and patted his hand.

"I know, I miss her a lot too. But don't worry… one day, she'll come back and everything will be great again." She grabbed her straw and began drinking some more of the milkshake. "I can't drink all this by my self, Yashi." She said giggling. He nodded and grabbed his straw, drinking his as well.

---

It was late at night. Inuyasha lay in his bed, still thinking about Kagome. 'Why am I thinking about her so much lately?' he asked himself. 'I wonder what she looks like now…' He smiled at the memory of their first kiss.

"Stupid kid!" A boy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail growled as he kicked at the boy. "Kagome likes me, not you!" He said, smiling cruelly. "How could she ever like a little poor boy who doesn't even have a dad?" The boy spat out the last part with such hate and anger. Kagome closed her locker and ran down the hallway to Inuyasha's side.

"Kouga get off of him!" She shouted as she tended to her best friend of eleven years.

"What… but Kagome, you like me more…" Kouga said stunned. Kagome shook her head and looked angrily at him.

"How could anyone like some one like you?" She asked. Inuyasha sat up.

"Kagome… you don't have to stand up for me…" He mumbled. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, I love you…" she whispered, kissing him. Kouga's eyes widened as well as Inuyasha's.

"Kagome…" he said softly as she pulled away. Kouga cursed under his breath and walked away.

"Ugh…" He muttered, rolling on his side. Truth be told, this wasn't unusual. He always thought about her… and how great she was. Kagome had been his best friend ever since they were in diapers.

---

A beautiful, sixteen year old girl sighed as she got off her plane. "Now where's the luggage thing?" She asked herself looking around the airport. She suddenly saw a man she recognized and ran up to hug him.

"Daddy!" She shouted. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Kagome." He kissed her forehead and released her. "I already got your baggage. It's so confusing in this airport." He said, laughing. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks for letting me move in with you." She said softly. "Mom got a little psycho on me." Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, sweetie. You'll get to see all your old friends again and it'll just be a blast, huh, kid?" He asked. Kagome nodded as they left the airport to return to her old home.

**Peachy: Ooh sorry if it's rushed in the beginning. But, the story picks up from here so woo hoo. Any questions, concerns, insults, compliments, or random advice giving… leave them in a review.**

**BTW- decided to cancel Man Eater... I had written those first two chapters a while back but totally lost interest. It might be back later. Sorry.**


	2. Happy Birthday!

Coming Home 

**2 – Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer – Umm Inuyasha isn't mine. This story is, though.**

**---**

_It was Kagome's tenth birthday. She smiled as her mother set the cake down in front of her. Inuyasha was there, smiling as well. Kagome had only invited him and her best female friend from class, Kikyou. _

_"Alright, blow out the candles, Kagome!" Inuyasha cheered. Kagome took a big breath in and blew out all ten candles at once. Inuyasha and Kikyou cheered. _

_"Aww, Kagome, here's a card. Happy Birthday!" Kikyou said turning to leave with her mother. "We have to go." Kagome waved to them._

_"Bye, Kikyou." Kagome said opening the card._

_'Happy Birthday! I'm so glad we became friends this year." Kagome smiled and stashed the card away._

_"Alright, time to open gifts!" Kagome's mother said, pulling out the only gift Kagome had. She grabbed the label. It read: To Kagome. Love Mom and Inuyasha. She gasped and opened the box hurriedly. Inside, she saw a pretty necklace with a pink ball connected to it. She picked it up in astonishment. _

_"Wow…" She said as Inuyasha got behind her to clasp it around her neck._

_"Inuyasha picked it out." Her mother said. Kagome smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around him._

_"Thank you, Inuyasha!" She said once the necklace was fastened._

_"Happy Birthday Kagome." He said smiling. _

**---**

Kagome smiled as she woke up in her old room. The familiar smell off the hardwood floors and her old, pink sheets. She'd probably have to change her bedspread at some point. It was a Saturday. 'It's Inuyasha's birthday…' She noted to herself. She turned to the clock… '11 AM' Kagome sighed complacently. WAIT-

11… Inuyasha's party is at 12. Kagome gasped and fell out of bed, covers and all. She quickly ran into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and put on some make-up before rushing back to her bedroom to get dressed.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Her dad asked, noticing her rushing around the house. Kagome smiled and laughed nervously.

"I have to go to Inuyasha's party." She said. Her dad looked confused.

"Does he know you're back yet?" Kagome shook her head once she finally got her shoes on.

"That's the whole point, Dad…" She said kissing his cheek lightly as she ran out of the house. It was now 11:30. 'Shit' She mentally cussed. 'How could I have woken up so late?' She asked herself as she ran to Kikyou's house. Kikyou only lived a couple houses down, while Inuyasha lived a couple houses down the other way. Kagome did some quick touching up before ringing Kikyou's doorbell. Kikyou opened the door and squealed at the sight of her old best friend. "KAGOME!!"

Kagome still had her long, flowy black hair and hazel eyes, she was a bit taller… but instead of being skinny as a twig, she had hips… not big ones but womanly hips. She had a woman's figure. And my oh my boobs had definitely grown. Her face had matured a little, but not too drastically. She still looked at cute as she did before.

"Hey Kikyou…" Kagome said returning the hug with… not so much enthusiasm. Kikyou released Kagome and smiled. "Sorry… a tiny bit excited." She said laughing. Kagome nodded and tucked her hands into the pockets of her blue jean jacket. Kikyou dragged her inside.

"Inuyasha will be here in about two minutes." Kikyou said… "So go hide in the kitchen."

Kagome looked puzzled. "Is it a surprise party?" She asked. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha doesn't have enough friends for that." She said. Kagome laughed. "He'll just be surprised to see you…" She said, clasping her hands. Kagome nodded.

"Um… can I pee?" She asked. Kikyou giggled and pointed up the stairs. Kagome nodded and thanked her. Just as she shut the door, the doorbell rang. 'Shit' Kagome thought.

"Yashi!" Kikyou said opening the door and throwing her arms around Inuyasha. He smiled and returned the hug. Kikyou kissed him. "Happy Birthday" She said once they parted. Inuyasha walked in and sat on the couch while Kikyou ran out to her car.

"Umm… Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. He turned his attention. He stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs where Kagome was walking down.

"Your sink is-" Kagome stopped herself at the sight of her old best friend. He had grown much taller, seemed a toned… at least more than he was before… he was still a little scrawny though. His hair had gotten a little longer and his eyes were still that perfect shade of indigo. Inuyasha seemed more stunned than she was.

Kagome had grown so much since he last saw her… and definitely not in a bad way. He noticed her gorgeous locks, beautiful, deep, eyes. Inuyasha felt his throat was dry as he continued to stare at Kagome.

She smiled and ran down the stairs. "Inuyasha!" She said once she finally crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha returned the hug, still a little shocked by what was going on.

Kagome pulled away and got a good look at him. "You look quite handsome." She said, patting his shoulder, Inuyasha just blushed…

"Kagome?" He asked looking at her. Kagome's smile faltered.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me…" She said a little disappointed. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Of course, I remember you!" He said embracing her once again. 'You're all I ever think about' he said to himself. Kagome smiled and returned the hug.

"Well I guess no introduction is necessary…" Kikyou said looking at the two of them Inuyasha turned to her, smiling and still holding Kagome.

"Did you know she was here?" He asked her. Kagome looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday!" Kagome said, happily. Kikyou smirked.

"Of course I knew… she's your birthday present." Kikyou said placing a hand on her hip. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kikyou.

"How long?" He asked. Kagome looked puzzled as she pulled away from him.

"How long, what?" Kikyou asked.

"How long is she staying?" Inuyasha finished. Kagome dusted herself off.

"Forever, silly. I moved in with my dad." Kagome said walking over to Kikyou. Inuyasha felt happier than ever.

"So, you're back… for good?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

---

Inuyasha kissed Kikyou as he walked out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Yashi!" Kikyou shouted in a whisper. "Love you." He said to her just before leaving.

"Love you too." Kikyou smiled closing the door.

Inuyasha walked on the sidewalk to his house. He passed by Kagome's house and smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"Psst!" He heard and turned to Kagome's roof where the noise came from. There he saw Kagome sitting on her roof.

"Come here…" She said, laughing. Inuyasha shook his head and waved her over to him.

"You come here…" He said. Kagome shook her head.

"Noo…" She said.

"Then I guess you don't get to talk to me." He said laughing. Kagome jumped off her roof and caught up with him.

"How're you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Good, good… you?" She asked as well. Inuyasha nodded in response, mocking Kagome. She laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. They took off walking in the direction to his house.

"So, how's life been?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He sighed.

"Not so great…" He said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Just things without you here make life so boring." Kagome smiled feeling flattered.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"So… how has the love life been?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome felt her cheeks heating up.

"Love life?" She asked. He nodded. "Umm.. well nonexistent." Inuyasha gaped at her.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I was too in love with you, remember?" She asked making light of their first and only kiss. Inuyasha smirked not really finding it a funny thing. Kagome shook her head. "No… I just didn't like the guys there. They were too… eh… different." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I understand. Being different is horrible, right?" He asked. Kagome laughed as they reached his house. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow maybe…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded and hugged him.

"'Night, Yash…" She said, kissing his cheek lightly before turned around to go home. Inuyasha blushed and touched the spot where she'd just kissed him. He smiled and ran inside.

**Zoe: YAY! Two chapters in one day! High five! Any questions, concerns, insults, compliments, or random advice giving… leave them in a review. Thanks for the reviews, by the way.**


End file.
